1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bidets mounted on a toilet bowl and more particularly pertains to a new toilet and bidet assembly for directing a stream of water toward the anus or the genital parts of an individual sitting on a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bidets mounted on a toilet bowl is known in the prior art. More specifically, bidets mounted on a toilet bowl heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,219; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,423; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,391; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,712; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,246.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet and bidet assembly. The inventive device includes a toilet that has a toilet bowl. A main member is coupled to the toilet bowl. The main member has a mounting portion and a bidet portion. The bidet portion extends from the mounting portion into an interior space defined by the bowl portion of the toilet bowl. A spray nozzle is coupled to the bidet portion of the main member. The spray nozzle is positioned in a manner such that it directs water towards the anus of a user when the user is seated on the toilet seat. In addition, a cover member is pivotally coupled to the bidet portion for covering and uncovering the spray nozzle.
In these respects, the toilet and bidet assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directing a stream of water toward the anus or the genital parts of an individual sitting on a toilet.